


A Moonlight Swim

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Phoebe wants to swim.





	A Moonlight Swim

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Moonlight Swim  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 302  
>  **Summary:** Phoebe wants to swim.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Weekend challenge: Change, and the In Between....](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2717324.html) at 1_million_words

“What are you doing?” The question was loud in the hushed silence as he sat down beside her in the sand.

Phoebe shrugged as she continued to stare at the moonlit ocean. “I was just thinking.”

A silent sigh swept through him. _Damn. That never ended well for them._ “Let me guess.” He paused as he pretended to think. “We can’t be together. I’m not good enough. I’m too evil for you.” Another sigh escaped him, this one louder than before. He was so tired of it all. Either they loved each other or not. “Phoebe....”

But before he could finish whatever it was he wanted to say her laughter filled the air. He gave her a stern look. “I don’t think our relationship or the end of it is funny.” And to be honest he was kind of hurt that she did.

“I’m sorry, Cole.” Phoebe placed her fingers against his lips to silence him. “I don’t know why you thought that I was... that I would ever let you go again. That’s the last thing I would....”

It was his turn to interrupt as a wave of relief washed over him. “Then what were you thinking about?”

She stared out at the ocean before turning to gaze into his eyes. “I wanted to go for a swim but I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

Dawning lit his face as he gave her a tempting smile. “Neither did I but...” He glanced around at the deserted beach. “But I think we can risk it, don’t you?” Cole stood and offered her his hand.

Phoebe nodded her head as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to help her to her feet. Within minutes their clothes lay scattered on the sand as they raced towards the water hand in hand.


End file.
